Talk:Chesma
( SOLO: SAM/DNC ) Didn't have much of an issue with this NM as SAM/DNC. Normal Seigan + Third Eye, and built up steps. Kept Drain Samba II up but didn't really need it. He hits a little hard, so in order to keep up with the Third Eye timer, I Quickstepped + Violent Flourish stun'd almost every moment that I could. At most, the fight took up to five minutes. {Petrified} is a little scary if you don't keep your HP up, but otherwise doesn't last long. SOLO PUP/NIN 99 with WHM puppet : too weak ! Was able to solo this as 90Mnk/Nin with a Vile +1. It is very important not to get hit as much as possible so keep shadows up. Did this again but this time with my fellow NPC and was very easy, no meds needed. --Prep 21:15, May 24, 2011 (UTC) drops halting stole just fought it in Tahrongi Canyon, someone add it on article page please *Easy kill with MNK/NIN x2 and RDM/WHM. All lv80. *DRK/nin SAM/nin SAM/dnc SAM/whm (All 4x lvl85). Zerged it 8 times for trial of the magians. One SAM /whm for raise and teleports. Paralyze and Petrify are particularly annoying and Charged Whisker hit us for 500-600 & 1,000 on lightningsday. Deaths can happen, NPCs are helpful. Just build up some TP before-hand and use Sekkanoki/Sengikori, bounce hate around, abuse your stuns, 2hrs are nice but not necessary. We lived most of the times, but try to bring a friend anyway ;) . On the penultimate mob we realised barthundra would probably have helped us,... ~ 0/8 on drop and 1/8 abyssite. Also 1hr respawn on the mob in each of the 3 zones. --Eckeward 06:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Easily duoed as SAM/NIN and RDM/WHM at 85. Petrificative Breath's hate reset is either not complete reset on the target or it is reset on everyone in party. Usually 1-2 regular melee strikes were sufficient to regain hate. DarkJax 04:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Soloed as 90SAM/45dnc with evasion setup (351 skill + 8skill from merits + 95eva from gear + 16agi from gear). TP moves were too quick to reliably stun, but an evasion build allows you to last through petrification and blaster paralyze. Full-timed seigan third eye. Got regen, protect, shell, and salted fish from FoV. Protect and shell drastically reduced attacks and added effect dmg (~300+150 w/o buffs, ~150+50 w/ buffs). Was using eva gkt for eva setup and switched to trial weapon for killshot. Found him around I-6 and H-9 in La Theine (Tammuz and T3 were also around H-9), northern I-8 and northeast H-5 in tahrongi, and G-8 in Konschtat.Zelfyn 02:36, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Testimonials Did this today with BRD BRD WHM DRK THF. Very easy could have done it with THF and BRD duo probably. Blink tank for sure has poor acc. Duoed 8x as PLD/RDM, BLU/DNC at 90. No real danger, hate was bounced easily enough whenever one of us would get hit by Petrifactive Breath. Very easy, but fairly time-consuming solo on 90DNC/NIN. Had on evasion Kila +2 and Kila, and some vague evasion gear like blur mantle and an evasion earring - nothing incredibly fancy. Noted in case you have a DNC friend to help out.^^ So long as you keep shadows up (stun with Violent Flourish when needed, I just used it whenever I felt like it), it shouldn't go through them nor do significant damage with Fan Dance up when petrified. Petrification doesn't seem to last too long. I may have only been hit once or twice in the entire duration of the fight. Did not need to hold TP, so just WSed when I had steps stored and Reverse Flourish available (juuust in case). --Aenanai 23:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC)